You Were Right
by HollyGirlRcks
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas en las que Obi Wan sabe que Anakin tiene razón. Slash Ani/Obi


You Were Right

Sipnosis: Pequeñas viñetas en las que Obi Wan sabe que Anakin tiene razón. Slash Ani/Obi

Star Wars no es mío, si lo fuera yo estaría tirada tomando sol en una playa de Hawaii y no muerta de aburrimiento en mi ordenador

Anakin tiene 9 años

Obi wan es duro, demasiado duro jamas escucha a Anakin y siempre actua como si este fuera una carga para el. Anakin sabe porque pero siempre lo calla después de todo, el no desea que Obi Wan le grite otra vez y lo haga sentir miserable.

Anakin se siente tonto, inutil pero sobre todo solo, el extraña a su madre, sus abrazos, sus besos en la frente y su calor pero Anakin debe dejarla ir porque el tiene que ser un Jedi, tiene que demostrarle a Obi Wan que vale más de lo este piensa.

Qui Gon había sido generoso con Anakin, lo había liberado, lo había empujado a cumplir sus sueños, lo había querido como Obi Wan jamas lo querría pero Jin estaba muerto y Kenobi era su maestro.

Obi Wan esta dandole otra conferencia a Anakin sobre la paciencia y este se pregunta que hacer para que Obi Wan se detenga porque sus palabras duelen demasiado, y Anakin ya no sabe que hacer para contener las lagrimas.

-Yo no tengo la culpa-Murmura Anakin y deja a Kenobi solo en la habitación

Pero Obi Wan, no hace caso y lanza un bufido indignado, claro que Anakin tiene la culpa, el lo había alejado para siempre de su maestro, ¡Todo es culpa de Anakin!

Anakin tiene 19 años

Anakin ha causado problemas nuevamente y Obi Wan no podría estar más furioso. A veces Obi wan se pregunta porque tomo el compromiso de entrenar a Anakin, a veces se pregunta como sería su vida sin Anakin Skywalker ese mundo se ve tan frío, tan aburrido, tan doloroso...

Mace Windu, sacaba chispas cuando Obi Wan lo fue a ver para pedir sus sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de su padawan y asegurandole que pagaría todos los destrozos de su Speeder.

Anakin escucha los regaños pero no los escucha, su mente esta en otra parte, en otro momento pero se esfuerza y a cada rato murmura un "Si, Maestro" "Lo siento maestro" "Yo trato, maestro"

Pero es sensillamente inutil disimularlo y Obi Wan se da cuenta y frunce el ceño y suspira exageradamente.

-Jamas me escuchas Padawan-Dice Obi Wan resignado

-Si tu me escucharas, yo te escucharía-dice Anakin y deja a Obi Wan solo en la habitación con sus pensamientos

Obi Wan, toma un libro y sonrie con sorna, claro que escucha a Anakin todo el tiempo solo que el rubio no se da cuenta o no sabe apreciarlo.

Anakin tiene 21 años

Obi Wan es su mejor amigo, ellos son el equipo, son invensibles, imparables son uno solo pero Anakin desea más, desea ser más que un amigo, desea ser su amante.

Cada noche Anakin sueña con los labios de Obi Wan sobre los suyos, con las manos de este acariciando su mejilla pero luego despierta y se encuentra solo.

Anakin, es fuerte, sabio, inteligente y tan bello y Obi Wan no pudo evitar enamorarse de el pero prefiere callarlo y observarlo reir, bromear, enojarse, estar triste o simplemente dormir solo con eso Obi Wan se siente completo. Jamas extraña a Anakin porque practicamente estan juntos todo el tiempo, en el templo, en las misiones incluso comparten cuartos porque Anakin no pudo sobrevivir viviendo solo bueno.. en realidad nadie porque Anakin casi quema el templo entero con sus habilidades culinarias.

Ninguno de los dos sabe como paso pero ambos se encuentran besandose con pasión como si mañana fuera su última día, el mundo desaparece para ellos dos, solo importan ellos dos no importa nada más. Pero cuando se separan Obi Wan le dice que es un error y que no puede volver a ocurrir y Anakin puede sentir como su corazón se parte en mil pedazos.

-Pero nosotros nos a...-

-Basta Anakin, no quiero oirlo-Dice Obi Wan tratando de controlar una situación que hace tiempo se le fue de las manos

-Agún día te vas a arrepentir Obi Wan-y diciendo esto se retira dejando solo a Obi Wan

Obi Wan niega con la cabeza, lo duda mucho, el sabe que ha hecho lo mejor que podía hacer, el a cumplido con su deber y con el de Anakin. Los Jedis no pueden enamorarse.

Anakin tiene 22 años (Parte 1)

Obi Wan puede sentir la frustración, la ira y la tristeza de su ex padawan y lo unico que desea el poder espantar todo, poder regresar al Anakin de siempre, el solo desea que las cosas fueran más simples.

Anakin se desahoga con Obi Wan acerca del consejo, el sabe que el único capaz de darle una solución satisfactorio es el. Anakin solo desea que Obi Wan lo abrace y le diga que todo estara bien, solo quiere eso pero sabe que no lo obtendra porque ellos son solo amigos y eso duele demasiadopoque sabe que podrían haber sido mucho más.

El canciller Palpatine, es la persona más comprensiva que Anakin ha conocido y el simple hecho de espiarlo le parece un insulto al consejo, a la amistad y a la confianza que Palpatine le ha dado, el no puede hacerlo...

-El consejo no confia en mi Maestro-Dice abatido y sintiendo que las fuerzas se le acaban

-Anakin...-

-Solo uno, solo un beso Obi Wan-le ruega Anakin desesperado por deshacerse del dolor solo un poco, solo un poco más

-Anakin, yo no...-

-Por favor-ruega otra vez pero esta vez obteniendo lo que deseaba un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios que espanta todos los miedo, todas las lagrimas, toda la ira

-Sabes que tengo razón-dice Anakin cuando el beso termina

-Yo no creo que sea así Anakin-dice Obi Wan y no puede creer que todo marche tan mal

Anakin tiene 22 años (Parte 2)

Anakin ha muerto, fue destruido por Darth Vader, pero el esperaba que Obi Wan lo apoyara, que lo siguiera que por fin lo quisiera como el quería, como odiaba equivocarse...

Ahora ambos estaban luchando en Mustafar y a Anakin le dolia saber que uno de los dos no saldría con vida, sentia frío, tanto frío.

Obi Wan no puede creer que el chico a quien amo se haya convertido en esto, no puede aceptarlo, ese no es su Anakin porque Anakin no hubiera traicionado a los Jedis, no hubiera masacrado niños en el templo, no hubiera asesinado a toda una camara de senadores y definitivamente no estaría luchando con el, no ese era Darth Vader.

-Se acabo Anakin llevo la delantera-

-Tu estas subestimando mi poder-

-No lo intentes-

Y ahora Anakin se encontraba sin sus extremidades, e intentando desesperadamente alejarse del río de lava con la protesis te su mano intento que no da muchos resultados, mira a Obi wan con puro odio pero también con el corazón roto.

-Yo te quería Anakin...-

-¡Te odio!-Grita Anakin pero sabe que lo único que quiere decir el que lo ama, que lo siente mucho, que esto realmente duele

-Me traicionaste-Alcanza a decir Anakin antes de que las llamas lo alcancen

Obi Wan, incapaz de soportar tal escena se retira no sin antes murmurar por lo bajo una gria despedida.

Sube a bordo de la nave y se seca una lagrima rebelde y mira hacia los controles con resignación.

-Te equivocas Anakin, yo traicione a Darth Vader no a ti-

Obi Wan vive en Tatooine

La soledad inunda a Obi Wan cada día y en las noches una malvada voz parece burlarse de el y querer conducirlo a la locura. Ahora lo único que hace Obi Wan es meditar y beber té aunque a veces se da una escapada a la cantina y olvida sus penas con algo de licor.

Ya no hay entusiasmo en la vida de Obi Wan, y el se pregunta a veces si esta vivo y luego siente ese dolor insoportable que fue perder a Anakin y se da cuenta de que aun esta vivo.

Ben Kenobi, solo puede esperar la muerte, es más la ansia porque ya no hay una razón para vivir porque estaba equivocado.

A veces Kenobi se pregunta si todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiera aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por Anakin y le duele saber que tal vez el amor hubiera salvado a su angel.

Qui Gon intenta ayudar pero Obi Wan solo quiere que lo deje en paz, solo quiere beber su aburrido té y dormir todo el día para poderv soñar con Anakin, así que solo ignora a Jin con la esperanza de que este se de por vencido y abandone.

Una noche Obi Wan se sienta a observar las estrellas y comienza a dejarse llevar por los recuerdos...

"Yo no tengo la culpa"

"Si tu me escuchas, yo te escucharía"

"Algún día te vas a arrepentir de esto Obi Wan "

"El consejo no confia en mi"

"Me Traicionaste"

Y por primera vez entiende el significado de esas palabras pero no encuentra un consuelo sino que eso lo destroza completamente, estaba tan equivocado.

-Tienes razón Anakin-Murmura al vacio pero ya es tarde, demasiado tarde


End file.
